


Stuck in a lift

by ChelseaEllie



Series: KaraMel Fanfiction Challenge [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, KaraMel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaEllie/pseuds/ChelseaEllie
Summary: This is from the Karamel fanfiction challenge week 2 – Stuck in an elevator AU. This is set around ep 6, he’s not really heroeing and she’s always cross with him, they haven’t kissed yet





	Stuck in a lift

**Author's Note:**

> This is from the Karamel fanfiction challenge week 2 – Stuck in an elevator AU. This is set around ep 6, he’s not really heroeing and she’s always cross with him, they haven’t kissed yet
> 
> Its a little based on the Dutch/D'avin Killjoys relationship, which is my fav scifi relationship currently  
> There's a line at the end of 1x09 where she says "How many break ups do you need us to go through before you learn I dont need you to fight my battles" and he replies "It doesnt mean I dont want to" Its a great moment as shes the stronger of the 2 but finally lets him in to help her
> 
> Posted to Fanfiction.net as well
> 
>  
> 
> hope you enjoy it

Kara was sulking, really sulking she had lost her powers, training with Alex who had put the kryptonite too high and it had removed her powers, she knew it wouldn’t last too long, but was annoyed. She decided to go to Catco and do some normal human work to not think about it. 

Absent mindedly she got into the lift, it was busy but all cleared out the next floor. She was alone with Mon-El who was in his own world, looking at his phone and frowning at the message he was reading. 

Suddenly there was a jolt and they were flung slightly as the lift stopped, the lights turned off. Kara landed with a thud on the floor, and huffed to herself.

Mon-El turned the torch on his phone to check on her.

“Are you ok, he zoomed to her side, crouching down, looking at her grazed knee. “You are bleeding!” he was concerned. She was shocked and confused by the sharp pain. Pushing him away she brushed her knee. Watching the blood with a morbid curiosity.

He looked around the lift with the aid of his torch and found the emergency bell. There was no reaction from it, so clearly there was a power outage. This was confirmed as the emergency light kicked in and drowned them in creepy blue light.

They spent a few minutes looking for an escape. There was a hatch in the celling, Mon-El jumped and punched through it and leaning down and offering his hand to her. She refused it, she refused to acknowledge him. Concerned he dropped back into the darkened room.

“What’s up?” he asked

“I don’t need your help” she hissed, he sat down next to her looking puzzled

“Have I done something wrong?” he asked in a sad tone, which made him seem more human and less Daxamite. Not that she was too sure of the difference, he easily passed for an early 20’s lad on this Planet, mostly focused on drink and self-pleasure. She hated being so judgemental. 

She looked at him, “How many times do I need to tell you that I don’t need your help, I’m Supergirl” she snared.

“It doesn’t stop me wanting to help” He looked defeated, very aware she was more powerful than him, “Besides you don’t look your normal self”. He was concerned in any other situation she would fly out, and wouldn’t bleed.

She smiled softly, “Training went wrong, looks like I’m human for a bit”

“Well as you clearly won’t let me help, I will wait here with you” he declared, and she decided against arguing with him.

She huffed, but felt relieved, she didn’t fancy being alone. The dark felt worse without her powers, crueller, colder, closer. She hated having no powers.

There was a silence and they just sat there, He didn’t want to cause her to be more hostile, she didn’t want to show him any weakness.

His phone buzzed, there was a panicked text from Alex. The blackout was effecting the city and the lack of Supergirl made her concerned for Kara’s safety. He replied she was with him, but they were trapped in a lift, the panicked call seconds after he pressed send amused him.

“Mon-El why are you in a lift?” Alex demanded, strange question he thought.

“Kara wouldn’t let me help her, so I stayed with her” he replied in a matter of fact tone, it seemed clear to him, Alex thought otherwise. The look of confusion in the young Daxamite’s face amused Kara. Alex was clearly telling him off for any of a number of things, she took the phone from him.

“Alex I’m fine, just training earlier drained my powers, it will come back! Is Supergirl needed? I can send Mon-El if you need one of us,” she then laughed, “He’s controlling his powers more, but don’t panic. Call if you need us, we should save his battery incase you need us again” and she promptly hung up. 

Smiling she handed the phone back, he looked questioningly at her. 

“Its fine they don’t need us, you can go if you want” she shrugged towards the hatch

“And miss this great company” he chuckled, but didn’t want to leave a depowered Supergirl unprotected.

“Oi” she scoffed and shoved him in the shoulder, they both laughed. The ice between them melted a little.

“So what have I done to upset you this time?” he asked.

“What makes you think you upset me?”

“I’m pretty sure I always manage to upset you” he looked crest fallen, “You know I thought learning customs on this planet would be the hard stuff, turns out learning how not to upset my Kryptonian mentor is the hardest bit”

“I don’t want to be cross with you” she sighed, turning to look at him, “I don’t mean to be” she took a deep breath, “I think I’m jealous of you a little. You have been here a few months and you have it all sorted, friends, social life, even dating, I’ve been here 13 years and still struggle”

He laughed softly, “You are jealous of me, I am jealous of you, I only understand half of what Winn says. This is my 3rd mobile phone this month because I can’t judge strength. I don’t understand the offside rule and Dana keeps talking about it” 

“Those are silly things, and I can teach you to control your powers” Kara smiled at him, she hated being cross with him, he was always so sweet and confused.

“Silly to you, and you have friends who are so loyal, and a social life, and dating, well I can help you with that” he winked.

“What do you mean” she faked horror, and started their normal flirty teasing.

“Tell me what type of guy you want, and I will try to find someone who matches that”

“I guess I like dark hair,” she started, “taller than me….”

“So not Winn” he chuckled

Poor Winn he had a massive crush on Kara, but she didn’t feel that way, Mon-El clearly didn’t know that. Because he was not the type to be cruel for the sake of it.

“No not Winn” she realised her breathing was slower as she looked at him, “Grey eyes, a little unshaved” she moved closer, the tease flirting was more flirting and less teasing.

“I’m sure I can put those details into a dating site” he teased, clearly seeing where this was going, but ensuring everything was on her terms. This was thin ice for their two Planets. 

“You do that” she breathed, she didn’t realise how soft her voice had got until the words snuck out.

“Anything else I need to add, education, nationality, do you like the sexy English accent for example” Oddly women seemed drawn to an accent he had noticed. He was enjoying this odd game they were playing, being slightly coy suited him.

“Maybe not born in America” she edged closer, “maybe not that local”

“This does seem to be limiting your choices” he moved slightly closer to her, he could taste her breath in the air between them, she was looking at his lips, trying to pretend she wasn’t, but her eyes kept drifting to them.

“I could limit it more and say he should be from somewhere crazy like Dax……”

The light harshly chose that moment to come on, and the lift shuddered into life, she lunged slightly with the speed and landed in his arms, they both chuckled and the doors opened, they were slightly startled as their eyes adjusted to the full light again.

Alex was waiting as the doors opened and was amused to find her adopted sister in the arms of her sometimes friend. She raised an eyebrow, Kara blushed, and Mon-El helped her up, “nothing happened” she hissed into his ear. He smiled and as she walked away keeping eyes on him, Alex’s back turned he blew her a kiss. “Later” she mouthed.


End file.
